From Holiday to Habitude
by AussieFicReader
Summary: Picks up after the end of the movie. Graham loves Amanda, Amanda likes Graham a lot. How will they work things out?


I recently watched this movie for the first time, and it's sparked my muse. This started as a one-shot, but I already have a second part written. Who knows where it will go from there?

Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

One evening, a couple of weeks after the end of the movie. Amanda sat on the couch at Graham's place, reading an actual book. She was nearly at the end, and feeling a great sense of accomplishment. While she read on, Graham came in and gestured to the phone in his hand.

"That was Iris. Arthur has invited her to live in his spare room. Or suite of rooms. Sounds amazing. And she had a job interview, which apparently 'seemed to go well'."

Amanda moved her bookmark into place and closed the book, smiling at him. "And Miles?"

"That also seems to be going well." He flopped onto the couch beside her, leaning his head back against the cushions. "I cannot believe that my little sister has moved halfway across the world."

"It's not another planet. And she's only half-moved, really. Most of her things are still at the cottage." Amanda smoothed her hand over the cover of the book, which also belonged to Iris.

"And she would like me to tell you, again, that you are welcome to stay there as long as you like." Graham smiled wearily at his love, then closed his eyes, the quintessential picture of a busy dad at the end of a long day. Amanda paused, her gaze thoughtful. She needed to talk to him. Honesty had gotten them this far, but he looked like he needed sleep more than honesty right now. For a moment, she marvelled at the two of them sitting there, at the turn her life had taken. Then, she cleared her throat. "Actually, I had a phone call today."

"Hmm?"

Graham was still lying back on the couch, eyes closed. Amanda eyed him again, then decided to press on, even if Graham was half-dead with exhaustion. A good proportion of their early relationship had been carried out when one of them was half-dead for one reason or another, so they were in familiar territory. She took a deep breath.

"A friend of a friend. Well, colleague of a colleague. Or something. Anyway, he offered me a job."

Graham's eyes snapped open and he sat up to look at her. "A job? Where?"

"In London. I don't know if I'll take it. They'd have to wait for... I just..." she trailed off, her uncertainty getting the better of her.

Graham gathered his wits and took her hand. "I didn't know you were looking."

"I wasn't. As you know, I am merely enjoying a couple of extra weeks holiday. I just mentioned to Bristol that I liked it over here, and evidently word got around."

Graham smirked. "Oh, you like it here, do you? The cold and the snow and driving on the correct side of the road..."

She silenced him with a kiss, then pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "There are things I like about England. Some things I like very much."

They kissed again, and for a few minutes, the rest of the world disappeared. But beneath the haze, Graham's brain processed her earlier statement. Eventually he pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"What are you going to do?"

Amanda gave him a saucy look, which he had seen many times before. "Well..."

He chuckled and caught her hands in his, stopping them from wandering any further. "No, wait. Be serious for a moment. I know you can do it."

She schooled her features, looking contrite. "Ok, what am I going to do? Let's see." She freed her hands from his, counting her options off on her fingers.

One. "I don't want to go back to L.A., not by myself."

Two. "You can't come to L.A. with me. It would be a huge move for the girls, and what if we didn't work out? Way too much upheaval."

Three. "I could try to run the company from here, but the hours would be terrible, and I know I'd be frustrated, and I'd try to hop back and forth all the time. It would be a disaster."

Four. "I've done the Company Owner thing for a couple of years, and it was really fun. But it's a lot of work! Maybe it would be nice to just slow down and do a job for a while."

She paused, trying to read his face, which was suddenly inscrutable. She knew that he would have his opinions, but she also knew that he was giving her the space to work it out for herself. In that moment, she made her decision. "You know what?"

"What?"

Her expression softened as she looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, Graham. More than I have ever loved anyone, ever. And I want to give this thing my best shot."


End file.
